My Father's Son
by Serina Nightsong
Summary: With the passing of his father, Conner Luthor's world is turned upside down as all of Lex's lies come to the light. Meanwhile Clark seems to have traded one Luthor for another as he deals with a strange teenager far too interested in Superman.
1. Denial

**REWRITE!**

 **My Father's Son: Denial**

* * *

 _ **Lex Luthor Struck Dead at Peace Conference**_

 _"Lex Luthor, the surprising ambassador that attempted to unite North and South Rhelasia was struck dead by assailants reported to be from the infamous League of Assassin last night. Despite the combined attempts of his bodyguard, Mercy Graves and former sidekick Red Arrow in the attempts to protect him. The fifty year old CEO lost his life…."_

Lois paused as she wrote the article, looking at the clock that it was half past eight. She had gotten the information just an hour ago. She had just an hour before she could get it to printers in time. Clark, knowing him was most likely at the scene investigating for himself.

If someone had told her that she would be writing Lex Luthor's obituary just a few hours ago she would have laughed in their face and told them Lex would fight Death himself to stay on earth. That the man was far too stubborn to die.

Actually writing it was a surreal experience.

Lex had always been a troubling figure in Metropolis and in her own life in general.

The idea of him no longer being part of the town that he for good or bad had practically built with his own two hands was a surreal concept that she couldn't quite grasp yet.

When she had gotten the call, the purple eyed reporter had naturally assumed it was one of his tricks. A scheme to hurt Superman while he was unprepared or something like that.

Again, Lex didn't die so easily. He couldn't. He was too smart for that. Too prepared. He had a desk that she had seen witness handle a grenade blast of all things. He had a battle ready Cyborg at his side at all times. He just didn't get taken out by some overgrown z-lister like Sportsmaster of all people and some no name assassin.

Mercy had barely managed to cling to her own life much less attempt to save her boss. The woman who was more machine than person had been transported to Metropolis General, where the outlook seemed very grim. Sources, eager to gossip had revealed that doctors there doubted she might ever wake up.

Knowing Mercy, Lois wasn't quite sure if she would _want_ to wake up in a world where Lex was longer present. The man had taken her off from the streets and had given her a job. They for as long as Lois had could know had never become more intimate than just friends. But it was obvious from the way he could they could have entire conversations with a single look that she was practically the billionaire's soul mate.

It had been years since the reporter had any sort of intimate relationship with the billionaire excluding a passionate tirade or two she always had on hand whenever he had caught her breaking into his company. She had just started out at the Planet as a young bright-eyed reporter when she had caught his eye and they had become a couple. Their affair had lasted until he had given her a ring but by then she had long seen past the veneer of the rich billionaire doting on her and the darkness within him and had left as quickly as possible.

And even after their short time together, he had always given her a large amount of leeway compared to other reporters even when she attempted to reveal his nefarious deeds to the population. He had always laughed off her attempts, challenging her to dirty his pristine public image.

"If you're precious Superman can't, do you really think _you_ can do better?" he had said to her.

The fact that he had lost his life in the name of uniting two countries was an even odder fact. Lex had cared very little about international politics unless he could manipulate it to make money.

This was a trick.

"Lane, what are you doing?" Perry White barked from his office. "We got to get this done already. Send it over."

"Just finishing up," she said. "Give me ten more minutes."

It had to be.

Turning her attention back to the article, she quickly typed up the rest of the front page story before emailing it to Perry to look over. Not even a moment later after she sent the article away, her phone started to ring.

She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

" _Mrs. Kent, my name is Otis-"_

"Luthor's head of security." She identified quickly. The man had personally escorted her out of several complexes. "You kind of messed up on the front, you know? What are you calling me for?"

" _A matter of utmost security."_ He said ruefully _._

* * *

Clark entered his New Troy Apartment, tired and exhausted after a long night at the Rhelasian Summit. After using his multiple visions and his teammates at the league to make sure the body found wasn't a Robot, a shapeshifter or some other form of homunculus that had taken Lex's place and in fact was the actual body of the billionaire, he could barely keep his eyes open.

A part of him was currently guessing time travel or something like that must be at play.

Because not a single part of him believed that Lex was dead despite their findings. The Genius billionaire was plotting something and it was obvious the Kryptonian that he was just laying low before he struck.

Standing in the foyer, he kicked off his shoes and slipped off his tie. Throwing the thin material to his right towards his living room. He was prepared to collapse onto his bed and cuddle his wife tightly. If he was lucky he'd probably be able to get at least two hours of sleep before work started.

"C-Clark?" Lois said sleepily, rising from the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking towards her. Noticing a large bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Fall asleep over a story again?"

Lois quickly forced herself into a sitting position and started to fidget uncharacteristically. Clark raised an eyebrow in curiosity before asking, "What's wrong?"

Grabbing the bottle off the table, the reporter took a large gulp of the liquid before she said, "We need to talk. It's about Luthor."

* * *

"We're guardians of his son?" Clark asked incredulously after his wife explained her dilemma.

"Apparently I am." Lois explained. "I signed a stupid contract when we were engaged. I didn't even really look at it. I forgot all about it until his stupid head of security called me. He kept me as second choice to take care of his kid in case Mercy was unavailable."

"I didn't even know he had one." Lex Luthor was not someone he could ever imagine reading to his kid at bed time or playing a game of catch. He would probably be too afraid to dirty his suit to play around with a child, even if it was his own.

He probably would just send Mercy or one his peons to do it for him.

"Me either," Lois explained while she clenched the comforter in her lap tightly. Ignoring the knot in her stomach. "I was engaged to the guy for a whole year and he never even implied he had one. Can you imagine if I said I do? According to Otis, only a handful did."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"The assassins that came for Lex might come for him if they find out he exists. Otis asked me to keep him with us for a few months for safety until the heat dies down because and I quote, 'In the care of Superman's best friend is the safest place I can think of.' I told him I wanted to talk with you first."

There was a strange irony that Lex, his most passionate adversary would have his son entrusted to him to protect him in his stead.

"Doesn't he have everyone else? What about Lex's relatives?" Clark fished.

Lois shook her head passionately. "Lex's parents died when he was a teenager and sister passed away four years ago. Who even knows what's up with the kid's mom?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked her, his face solemn. Inwardly surprised at how little he actually knew about his archenemy.

"It's Luthor, we should always think it's a trap," Lois said cynically. "…But on the other hand there's a kid involved."

"And he didn't do anything," Clark finished. "He's just a kid who lost his dad and we can't turn our backs on that."

Lois nodded. "Looks like you should go clean up the guestroom."

"Does he have a name at least?"

"Conner. Conner Luthor."

* * *

 **End Chapter**

 **I have a habit of dropping chapters without a plan. So they fit haphazardly. A more organic version appearing as I write which is why I have a habit of rewiting. I hope this version seems smoother.**


	2. My Father's Gone

My Father's Son

Chapter Two: My Father's Gone

* * *

What had he said to him?

Conner couldn't remember his last words to his father. Did he tell him he loved him? That he cared about him? Was it just another dumb teenage complaint?

He had been busy that morning with a project that his tutors had given him and hadn't seen him that day on one of the few rare occasions that his father had decided to treat himself to a late breakfast to spend a few minutes with him. It was a common affair, his father and he often spent days without seeing each other due to his workload. The promise of making up the time was left always unspoken in the house.

He had thought like always he could have seen him later.

Now with just one phone call his father was dead.

There was no later anymore.

* * *

In a normal household, Conner would have had time to grieve, to cry. To act like any other child who had lost their only parent.

Conner had never known his mother. She had been a one night stand of his father's who had left as soon as he was born. He didn't know her name or anything about her besides the fact that he had taken after her in looks. Besides the eyes of course. He had his father's green eyes.

But there's no time to cry at the moment. His father had always taught him the importance of not showing weakness when you were the most vulnerable. He could not be a person right now. People could be hurt, they could feel, they could cry. He was Lex Luthor's son; he had to be rock, immovable and unbreakable right now.

Otis was downstairs yelling for him to pack only necessities as he takes him away from the Luthor home. The assassins that had managed to get the best of Mercy and two of the league's sidekicks at the treaty, kill him and escape into the night. Mercy was in horrible condition and no one was aware if she would ever wake up. Otis felt the Luthor home was compromised and despite Lex's attempts to hide his existence, someone might have found out about him as well.

Even though the only photos of him on record were in his and his father's room and he had already packed all of them.

Conner had argued that he had nothing to do with the Rhelasian treaty but Otis had been adamant on his moving just in case the assassination had nothing to do with Lex's peacekeeping. The Head of Security had failed to protect his father but he was determined that Conner would stay safe in his stead.

Conner loves— _loved_ his father but it was no denying that his father had no end of enemies, jealous and angry at the man's success. There was an untold amount of people who would love nothing more than bring the billionaire down.

He looked at his watch once again to see it was a little past nine. The watch was a present his father had given him when he was thirteen. Made of expensive sapphires, Conner doubted he had ever taken it off a day in his life.

He doubted now that he ever would.

Conner grabbed one of his empty bags and slipped out of his room and into father's study at the end of the hall. He made sure not to turn on any of the lights to avoid attention by anyone else in the house.

His father used to joke about how pitiful assassinations attempt would be whenever Conner had expressed worry. "How ye of little faith," he would say in faux-disappointment. "Do you really think anyone could get the best of me?"

At one point he had told Conner after a rather upsetting poison attempt went awry, leaving him bedridden for two days, the combination to his safe. Something that he had emphasized to Conner was only to be used on the unlikely event someone had managed to do the "impossible." It was supposed to be comforting to the preteen at the time.

As he fumbled in the dark he felt up his father's desk in search for the switch he knew was there. He managed to locate it after a few seconds and pressed, revealing the safe hidden in the wall. He typed in the combination.

266637.

 _Conner._

Opening it wide open, he shoved every form, deed or folder into his bag. There's a laptop and some memory sticks and he takes it too. If his father had felt it was important enough to put in his safe, it was his duty as his son to continue protecting it.

One of the folders that have the words KR stamped on the front has a paper slide out. In the dark all Conner can make out on the form in his own name. Otis was ordering him to hurry up and he shoves the paper back into the folder.

He'll read that one as soon as possible.

He finished up the last of his packing, making sure to take anything of value left and whispered a silent goodbye to the only home he had ever known unsure when or if he could return back to this place before finally heading downstairs to meet Otis.

* * *

Otis had them circle the town and switch cars three times in the night as a safety precaution. They drive until morning where they reach some shifty little motel at the edge of town lacking TV, radio or WIFI. It's a facility that looks like it has no place in the City of Tomorrow even next to Suicide Slums. The beds are lumpy and stained with things that Conner doesn't even want to think about. Conner is pretty sure there's mold growing in the bright lime green carpet and the bathroom would most certainly make anyone who is brave enough to enter it far dirtier than they were before they had entered it.

It's without a doubt the most disgusting place Conner has ever been but he can't muster the energy to care as he sat on a misshapen excuse for a bed.

He can only focus on the bomb that Otis had dropped on him.

"Lois Lane?" he repeated.

"You know of her?" Otis asked.

He had heard of her. Who could live in Metropolis and not know about Lois Lane-Kent and her constant misadventures with the man of steel? Mercy had told him in one of her rare drunk and gossipy moods that his father had been with her when he was just a boy and had even lived In the Luthor home. He wasn't sure how his father had hidden an entire woman from him as a boy but his father was resourceful enough that he could believe it.

"You want me to live with _her?_ " he asked incredulously.

"She was who your father had chosen to take you in the situation that Mercy was _unavailable_." Otis said the last words with a wince. The critical state of the cyborg assistant was a sore point for the both of them."At least until I can be certain that you are not in any danger. I think you should stay with her?"

"Why can't I just stay at one of safe houses?" Conner inquired. He didn't want to be with some woman he didn't know. "Father had lots of those."

"The assassins had been prepared for Mercy sir," Otis explained gravely. The security head was pacing around in the small room anxiously. "Very few people were aware of her body modifications. The pool outside of those in Lexcorp is even smaller."

"So you think, this assassination is an inside job or something?" Someone that had worked for his father could have betrayed him.

"I can't be sure it's not," Otis corrected as he closed the gap between himself and the teenager. He placed his hands on Conner's shoulders firmly and knelt slightly to be eye level to the billionaire heir. "And until I do. I can't think of any place safer for you than in the care of Superman's pal, Lois Lane. Your safety is my number one priority, Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you, Otis," he said quietly.

The Luthor Head of Security gave him a small nod before asking him what he wanted for breakfast. Handing the teenage boy one of his guns for safety, he ordered the billionaire to lock the door behind him and only open if he gave him the secret knock that he had taught him when he was younger.

Once the head of security is out of his sight and he was certain he is alone, the past two days finally catch up with the teenager and he gives up the façade that his father had given him. His body gives out and he collapses on the ugly, moldy lime green carpet without a second thought.

And the tears don't stop spilling.

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Lois Lane

My Father's Son

Chapter Three: Lois Lane

* * *

When Otis returned with two, plastic bags in his arms, he made no mention of Conner's tear stained face. Handing the boy some hash browns and cup of orange juice, he ordered him to eat. The food sunk like a rock at the pit of his stomach. Informing him that Lois Lane had called him back and agreed to take him in and that they would be able to go there as soon as possible.

Once Conner managed to choke the food down, he bravely goes into the bathroom to wash his face. The last thing he needed to do was show weakness to two reporters. No matter whom they were.

As he was about to leave the monstrosity that called itself a bathroom, Otis blocked the doorway, holding a comb in one hand and a box of hair dye in the other.

"Better safe than sorry," the older man told him, leaving no room for argument before ordering the younger boy to lean against the bathtub so they could start the long process of dying his hair a particularly bright shade of blonde.

As Otis worked patiently for the next several hours to dye his hair, he informed the younger boy of what was going on in the wake of his father's death.

Lexcorp, temporarily was being taken care of by a woman named Gretchen Kelly. An employee who Conner remembered his father said "knew her place." Otis made sure to emphasise that Conner would get the company back and intact once everything had been cleared up. While North and South Rheleasia were currently fighting over who could give the man a better posthumous honor.

Mercy's status had not improved. The cyborg had not woken up and the doctors were already claiming she had one foot in the grave. Not that either of the two believed in that diagnosis. Mercy was an unstoppable machine that only called herself a woman. Not even death would be able to beat her.

Half way through the process, the duo realized that while he no longer looked like Lex's child, he had become a dead ringer for a thug by the name of Tommy Terror who was terrorizing the south with his sister, Tuppence.

"Don't do an accent," Otis advised evenly.

Once they finished bleaching his hair which was now a shocking blonde. Conner started to style it into sharp points. Looking similar to Tommy Terror was a much better idea than looking like himself in the long run while the head of security handed him a smaller box of brown, reusable contacts.

When he looked at the box questioningly, the head of security explained, "They're your most memorable feature. I assume you want to be able to go outside once in a while?"

Conner glanced at the mirror up the last of his spikes. While Conner had inherited the Luthor family's green eyes, his had been a brighter shade than the rest of the family. His father had told him it was just the light of youth and optimism that made them different. But even now dimmed by grief and depression, they were still much brighter than his father's ever were.

With a sigh, he took the case and put on the contacts without a complaint. Otis was trying to keep himself safe. He reminded himself. Now was not the time to get picky.

Once he was finished. He examined his reflection in the mirror, he sized himself up. The shocking color and style had been good a choice, it drew the eye straight to the hair and not to the rest of the face. Between that and the contacts it would be very hard for anyone who did know about his existence to think this was Conner Luthor standing in front of him.

The duo finally left the bathroom. Otis ordered him to change outfits while he did the same. Shoving one a large green hoodie over his plain black T-shirt, Conner switched his black slacks to a pair of jeans. Shoving the hood over his head just as the Security head confirmed it was safe. Changing out of his standard armor and hat, Otis had put on a long, sandy blonde wig and as well as a bright, yellow Hawaiian shirt. Just like Conner he looked like a completely different man.

To anyone else, they looked like a father and son on an awful vacation. Getting all of Conner's bags, they finally left the hellish hotel behind and started their circuitous journey to the Kents.

* * *

The sun has set by the time they finally arrive to Kents` home. The Kents lived on the top floor in a twenty floor apartment complex in New Troy, the heart of Metropolis. It was a nice building, Conner thought as soon as they spotted the building. Though a part of him wondered how two reporters could afford it.

Parking in the guest section of their garage, the duo made their way to the elevator with all of Conner's bags. Inside the elevator already was an elderly woman who seemed as though she wasn't quite sure who to be more offended at, Otis's ugly shirt or Conner's blonde hair that was peaking out of the edge of his sweatshirt.

She turned out to be a short guest, leaving on the fifth floor. She made sure to make an exaggerated huff of disgust when she left. Conner could only roll his eyes at that while Otis frowned.

"She just doesn't understand fashion," Otis sai.

Conner snorted despite himself. The first bit of laughter he had in the past two days.

The rest of the journey is quiet and they are on the twentieth floor before they even know it. Otis led the younger boy in front of the apartment building, _2016._ Knocking twice, a willowy, black haired, violet eyed woman answered the door. She was wearing a purple pantsuit with a ruffled apron that had the words, _"Caution: extremely hot,"_ emblazoned on the front.

"Mrs. Kent," Otis said.

"Nice shirt," she said drily. "Come in."

Stepping in, Conner was surprised to learn that the apartment was a lot larger than the outside had made it appear to be. The foyer was painted in soft blue. a mirror at the end of the hall, a doorway to the right leading to the living room and a doorway a little further to the left leading to the kitchen. He wondered where the bedrooms were.

"Thank you for having me," he said as politely as he could to the woman, slipping off the hood. Mrs. Kent let out a slight noise but she quickly stifled it. He stretched his hand out, "I'm Conner Luthor."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lois Lane-Kent."

"Where's the husband?" Otis asked.

"At work," she said. Turning her attention back to Conner, she said. Pointing to the living room to their right, she said, "Just go through there and to the room at the end of the hall." Answering the question of where the bedrooms lied.

"Thank you," he said again, grabbing his bags, he walked away from the two adults just in time to hear Otis explaining the monthly stipend they'll be given to take care of him.

Conner wasn't sure why the fact he surprised him. It wasn't like he could honestly think a pair of strangers wouldn't

The Kents guestroom was nice. Just like the rest of the house it was painted in soft blues. A twin sized bed with a red comforter and matching pillow cases. An oak desk was off in the right corner and a set of drawers in the left. It wasn't much compared to what he was used to. But compared to the rancid motel room he had come from, the place was a palace.

Dropping his bags on his bed, he walked his way back to the adults where Lois just finished giving her Johnny Hancock to a set of forms.

Otis looked at him and fetched a small phone out of his pocket. "This is a burner phone," Otis told him. "Don't use it for anything else but to call me. Only for emergencies," he emphasized.

Conner nodded.

"I'll be back for you as soon as it's safe. Stay close to Mr. and Mrs. Kent and listen to what they say." Turning his attention to the reporter, "Remember what I said. Don't let him go off by himself,"

"Got it. Don't let him go off by himself. Don't feed him after midnight," she said. "He's safe here. I promise."

The Security head placing a hand on Conner's shoulder with one hand, he ruffled his hair comfortingly with the other. "Be good. Don't do anything stupid now."

"I won't."

"Good boy." The Head of Security took his hands off of him and gave him a quick hug. Conner was instantly taken back to when he was five and the security head had found him trapped in the wine cellar, crying his eyes out. The older man had sat with him and calmed him down.

Otis and Mercy were all he still had left now

.Murmuring their goodbye to each other, the security head left the apartment without much fanfare. Leaving the two strangers alone in awkward silence.

"Did you eat?" she asked, breaking the quiet that had befallen on them.

"Not since this morning," at the mention of food, his stomach started to rumble.

"Good," she said. "I made one hell of a lasagna."

* * *

She in fact did make great lasagna.

Although she admitted it was the only dish she _could_ make.

"Mr. Kent is the cook in the family," she explained after cutting him a second piece. "But I can make this."

"It's good," he complimented. It was the first meal he's had in the past two days and it warms him up from head to toe.

"So what's with the hair? Just a bout of teenage rebellion?" she inquired. "Or are you just a gigantic fan of Tommy Terror?"

"Security measure," he said pulling at the blonde locks which were weird and foreign to see. "So people don't recognize me. He made me wear contacts too."

"They're not that color?"

"I have F-Father's eyes," he explained, stuttering over the word despite himself, Lois say anything at the slip. She walked towards the fridge and pulled out a Chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"When my mom passed I gained twenty pounds in an attempt to fill the void," Lois said, cutting him a large piece of cake and sliding it towards him. "You probably won't gain that much. Not with a body like that. But sweets are a nice temporary measure I found."

"I also want to clear the air of any misconceptions you might be having about me. Lex and I never saw eye to eye on much and you probably already know that." she continued. "But I want to be clear about two things as your guardian no matter how long that might be. One, that I cared about him once and I'm sad that he's gone, and two, my husband and I will protect you with all that we have. So I want you to understand that you are safe here."

"Thank you," was all he could really manage to say.

She nodded and cut herself a slice.

"Once you finish up. You also should probably take a proper shower." She said with the same maternal tone, Mercy would use on him whenever he stayed up. "Have you gotten any sleep yet?"

"Bits and pieces in the car," he said. "It's been busy."

"Eat up, shower, go to sleep," she repeated. "And you can meet Clark in the morning."

"Clark?"

"Mr. Kent," she clarified as she slid the plates of lasagna and cake closer towards him.

"Welcome to our home, Conner Luthor."

* * *

 **End Chapter.**

 **Notes: Much bigger changes this chapter**

 **The first version I got stuck having them realistically interact with each other despite the guardianship claim. So I hope this version seems to be smoother**.

 **NOTICE!: I also took up the YJ anon meme prompt: What if Superman liked Superboy and the league didn't in my newest fic,** _ **The Boy of The Silvery Moon**_. **Please give it some attention. My friend Tawananna gave me permission to take up the challenge too.**

 **I'll be switching updates between my four fics.**


	4. Clark and KR

My Father's Son

Chapter Four: Clark and Kr

* * *

After being welcomed, fed, and showered in a safe location, Conner had slept as soon as soon as he touched his bed, exhausted.

When he awakened he was briefly disoriented by the strange ceiling. The events of the previous few days flood back to him in an instant. He bit his lip and his chest tightened as he relived the memory of losing his father once more and curled himself back in bed. Any motivation he had to leave the mattress had vanished as he faced reality.

His father's funeral was going to take place without him. There was no way Otis would let him come visit. His father wasn't the most popular man? What if someone dared to disrespect him in his own wake? Conner wouldn't even be able to defend his memory.

Mercy was going to be by herself in the hospital. She had been an orphan that his father had taken in out of the kindness of his heart. No one was going to be there to talk to her or give her flowers or make sure she felt cared for.

He was alone here, under the mercy of Superman's protection.

It was common n knowledge his father and he had hated each other. His father had always seen him as the symbol of humanity's stagnation. But for the most part his father had always avoided bringing up the man of steel in his presence. Stating that his opinion of the alien were far too vulgar to be said in front of children.

He is taken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. A bespectacled, meek looking man entered the door with a sandwich plate and juice in his hands.

"It's almost one," he said, placing the food on the dresser."You should try to eat something." At Conner's confused expression, he added. "I'm Clark Kent."

Conner made a soft sound of realization. The husband, Lois had mentioned the previous night. He had read a few of his papers in the past. But Conner had always pictured someone slightly more impressive with the name.

Silencing the rude thoughts, he said quietly. "Thank you for having me." Once again as though he wasn't burdening and endangering the couple with his existence.

"We're glad to have you," the man said just as awkwardly. "Nice hair."

Conner unconsciously pulled at his now bright blonde locks. His contacts were still lying on top of the drawer. "It's supposed to get people to not recognize me. It's ridiculous."

Clark shook his head. "Otis had the right idea. It's very distracting. I'm a reporter and I definitely wouldn't think you're a rich kid." Clark examined him. "At least until I saw your watch. You should probably get rid of it."

"Father gave it to me." He said defensively, grasping the watch. It was one of his most treasured possessions. The thought of getting rid of it was an impossibility.

"I meant you probably should hide that when you go out," Clark said in a kind tone. "It screams money."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you to eat." Clark said. "Lois and I are planning a movie marathon later. IF you want to join us? Get out of this stuffy room for a bit."

"Thank you for but I need some time alone right now," Conner said diplomatically. "No offense."

Clark shook his head. "No problem. We'll be right outside this door when you're ready." He closed the door behind him.

Leaving Conner to his thoughts once more.

* * *

To the Kents credit, they for the most part stay out of his way over the next few days as he got settled into the new environment. Only bringing him plates of food and reminding him to shower. He spent most of his days listless, sleeping his days away, leaving his bed only when necessary to avoid bedsores. There was no television or computer in his room. He assumed it was purposeful in an attempt to push the boy out of his room by the Kents. But he still couldn't manage to get the energy.

He in his boredom had managed to form a rough schedule of the Kents comings and goings through the walls.

Lois, had announced she was going to be working from home for the time being. She spent most of her days at home, yelling at sources except for her lunch breaks where she picked up her and Conner some random junk food.

Then she would watch Real Housewives of Metropolis which she would quickly delete before Clark got home. Throwing a quick documentary on before he returned.

Clark was much harder to pin down. Although he was the less famous of the two reporters, he was absolutely random. Some days he would be home by five, other nights he wouldn't return until the next morning, tired and exhausted.

The most Conner had managed to gather despite their low whispers was, "Bruce had kept him."

Conner didn't have the faintest clue that Bruce was. But he must be a brave man to keep Clark away from Lois.

"Conner, go take a shower," Lois said, knocking on the door like clockwork.

With nothing better to do, Conner rummaged through his bags. He hadn't packed much clothing, so it looked like he would have do laundry sometime soon. After the first two proved fruitless, he opened his third bag. Grabbing one of his last T-shirts and a pair of jeans out of the bag he noticed a laptop poking out underneath them.

He had forgotten about the safe contents in all the chaos.

Pushing the bag underneath his bed, he threw some dirty clothes on top to camouflage it. The last thing he needed were two reporters no matter how nice they might be, finding out his father's dirty secrets before he did.

In an attempt to not raise suspicions, he followed his normal schedule and grabbed his clothes and a fresh towel as he walked towards the bathroom. "Is Mr. Kent coming home late again?" he asked when he saw the reporter.

"Looks like it." Lois said, crossing her arms with disappointment. She looked at him expectantly, "So am I eating alone again today?"

"I'm not ready," he said quietly. It was the truth. He wasn't ready for small talk or pretending everything was okay yet. He also desperately needed to get to his room as quickly as possible.

Her face fell but she remained silent. Conner ignored the stab of guilt he felt and he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

When he left the shower, he took a piece of Pizza and some soda with him and locked the door behind him. While Lois was engrossed in what some girl named Lucy L was up to.

Pulling the bag out from under his bed, he turned on the laptop which quickly turned out to be a bust. His father was thorough and had it encrypted, completely inaccessible to the younger heir. Conner guessed there were similar encryptions on the memory sticks.

Turning his attention to the paper trail, Conner had managed to find the deed to the Luthor Mansion, their assorted vacation homes and other estates. A copy of his father's Will promising him controlling share of the company when he comes of age and the sole inheritor of his assets. Along with all the subsidiary companies, he has a controlling share in.

He made his way through everything until all that left was the folder he had seen that night. The file that had his name within in it. As he lifted it, he was overcome with a sudden feeling of dread. Instantly going through all the possibilities the folder could contain in his head, the whereabouts of mother, long lost siblings, along with a million other dark thoughts.

The words Kr were emblazoned on the front of the folder.

He opened it and in an instant what remained of his world had fallen apart.

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Lois and the Truth

My Father's Son

Chapter Five: Truth and Lois

Conner had reread the papers in front of him again and again until the words lost all meaning to him, taking him straight into the morning.

An Alien.

He was a freaking _alien_.

Conner had never known his mother. He had always fantasized in his heart of hearts that he would meet his mother one day. He had imagined her to be a troubled woman who just wasn't able to be around a child and had left for his sake. That she would knock on his door when she had gotten her life around and apologize for not being there in his life. And even though she had been gone for most of his life, he would have a mom just like everyone else.

But he wasn't like everyone else. According to the forms in front of him he didn't have a _mother_ at all. There was no one who was going to appear and apologize. There was no one who would appear and make things better now that Lex was gone.

He just had two _fathers_. Conner wasn't quite sure how that was physically possible but according to the file that was the case. He was the resulting hybrid clone of Lex Luthor and Metropolis' own man of steel through the use of DNA stolen without his knowledge. He was a child of _rape_ in all sense of the word. It was all he could do to not throw up all over the Kents' carpet.

He had managed to make it to the bathroom before doing it.

The papers went on to explain that the reasons.

His own powers were hidden through a rare variation of blue kryptonite that Lex had put in his watch, which was now in several pieces spread throughout his bedroom.

He didn't feel any different with the watch off. But the minor destruction did make him feel slightly better.

He wasn't even sixteen!

According to the forms in front of him, he had been born only three years ago. He was artificially aged through some monstrous procedure his father had cooked up to not have to deal with the trouble of actually raising a child. The report went on to say that his memories of his father skipping important business meetings to care for him while he was sick, reading him stories, giving him his first sip of scotch, just intricate fabrications, the billionaire had implanted in his head. Conner guessed that since he was already committing one abomination against nature he probably didn't care about committing another.

After the initial experiment, there were follows up. Corrections, his personal doctor, a man named Desmond had written. To make him more like Superman. A modification of something called shields would be administrated to him once every few months in the guise of physicals to correct _"defects._

The word hit him like a truck. _Defective_. Despite all the praise that he had been given, all his father had ever saw was something to be fixed and corrected.

His heart pounded in his chest like a jackhammer as he tried to process all the information in front of him. The conflicting feelings of rage at the betrayal and grief for his loss battled for dominance within him. Right now all he wanted was to disappear as the tears fell.

The life he lived, the love he felt, everything had been an utter lie.

* * *

Lois had spent two months unable to talk to anyone when her mother passed while her father dragged her and her sister across the country. So despite Clark's urging, she had decided it was best that they give the younger boy who had fallen into her care as much space as he needed. When it was time, he would come to them, she had thought.

That's what she had thought.

Until she heard last night.

To the boy's credit, he did muffle his sobs pretty well. But between two reporters and one who had super hearing, he might have well been crying in stereo. While Clark had almost run in to check up on him, she had managed to convince him to leave it to her in the morning.

"I don't think he went to sleep last night," Clark whispered as he started to change into his a pale blue suit.

"It's probably just hit him all right now." Lois said. She grabbed her favorite tie, a bright silk blue and strung it around his neck. "He might have been in denial before."

"I'm still in denial." Clark said quietly ass she tied it around him. "I'm waiting for some kryptonite every day."

"Have you heard anything?"

"There was a break in the Luthor mansion the other day. I checked up on it. But they didn't seem to have taken anything."

The "it's not like they would have told me if something had' was unspoken.

"I'm going to take him out. Probably do him some good to get out of this stuffy place." She had been doing mostly fluff pieces from home through phone and email interviews so she could keep an eye on the younger Luthor.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Clark murmured. He finished getting ready and picked up his favorite hat.

"Why? You slowing down in your old age?" she asked. "I got an interview at the botanical gardens. They got some big imported flower or something. Who is going to attack there?"

"Floronic man, Poison Ivy, Swamp Thing," Clark listed dryly.

"Swamp Thing?" She echoed. "That's a thing?"

"Yes, a _Swamp_ Thing," Clark said with a slight smile before turning solemn. "I don't like this."

"I'll be fine." Lois said.

"I'm just a call away."

"I know, Clark."

* * *

Conner's not sure how long he's been sitting in the same place when Lois opened the door. He shoved the folder under his bed and Lois made a show of ignoring it.

"Got your breakfast." She said, handing him a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of juice. "You should eat quickly . We got to go."

"What? Where?" he asked confused.

"I have to go to the Botanical gardens, today. And you have to get out of this house. I think we gave you enough space. You got to get out of here. Out of your own head. I'm not taking no for an answer. So you might as well give up." When she noticed he hadn't made an effort to take a bite of his food, she said, "Chop-Chop. Time is money." Before closing the door once more.

Conner had no energy to fight her.

Despite his lack of appetite, Conner shoved the plate of food down, noticing that it tasted like absolutely nothing. Once certain she wasn't going to appear again, Conner shoved the folder all back into a backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The Luthor billionaire would not let this stuff out of his sight.

Having forgotten to do laundry in the midst of last night's startling revelations, Conner realized he was currently wearing his freshest clothes and just doused himself with a strong amount of cologne.

Lois wrinkled her nose but remained silent.

"You ready?"

He really wasn't. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and die.

"Not really," he said honestly.

"Good enough for me."

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
